The present invention relates to flexible devices for inserting an article into a mammalian body cavity. In particular, the insertion device has an elongate, hollow structural member which has a plurality of flex-enhancing elements which increase its lateral flexibility.
Hollow insertion devices, such as tampon applicators, are generally constructed of one of two basic materials: plastic and cardboard. While cardboard applicators are generally more rigid than plastic applicators, neither material easily conforms to the body cavity in which the applicator is inserted. Attempts to enable an applicator to more closely conform to a body cavity, such as a vagina, have included tampon applicators, such as those described in Paul et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,535 and 5,267,953; and Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,628. Unfortunately, this approach suffers in two major areas: first, not all users have the same body shape, and second, the use of these curved devices requires the user to carefully orient the applicator during use. This must often be done in cramped bathrooms with poor visual control.
In view of the poor ability of the prior art to conform to many different body shapes, what is needed is an applicator device which is sufficiently rigid to permit insertion of an article into a body cavity and which also retains sufficient flexibility to conform to individual users"" unique body shape.
The present invention relates to a flexible applicator for inserting an article into a mammalian body cavity. The applicator has an elongate, hollow, structural member suitable for containing the insertable article, and an elongate expulsion member which is slidable within the structural member. The structural member has opposed inside and outside surfaces, and its length dimension is substantially greater than its width and height dimension. In addition, the structural member has a plurality of flex-enhancing elements which are arranged and configured to increase the lateral flexibility of the structural member.
The flexible applicator of the present invention may be used as tampon applicators for feminine hygiene, or for the vaginal or rectal delivery of prophylactic compositions and/or medicaments.
The invention also relates to a method of forming a flexible applicator. In this method, flex-enhancing elements are formed in a structural member having an outer surface, a layer of a flexible material is superposed on the outer surface of the structural member, and the structural member is formed into an elongate, hollow member suitable for containing the insertable article. The hollow member has opposed insertion and gripper ends.
The flexible material may be laminated to the outer surface of the structural member by (i) applying a laminating material to the outer surface of the structural member and (ii) applying the flexible material to the laminating material.